Unseen Angel
by wuteva4eva456
Summary: Everyone always paid attention to her sisters. Nobody ever thought about Stephanie. All that changes after Stephanie Tanner, now 14, goes to a party with her friend, Gia, without her father's permission. Tragedy ensues when Stephanie is in an accident.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Unseen Angel: Chapter 1

"Hello everyone!" Stephanie Tanner called to her family as she came home from school on a Friday afternoon.

"Hi Steph," her family replied to her cheerfully.

Stephanie looked at her family and happily smiled. She couldn't help smile. Her family was a strange and unlikely one, but they were happy. Steph watched her father's best friend, Joey, play with her younger cousin Nicky and her uncle and aunt eat bowls of ice cream along with their son Alex. Her father was cleaning the lunch dishes as she peered on her family. Her sister D.J. was on her way home from college that day and they were all excited.

Steph picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and asked, "Has D.J. called?"

"No, sweetheart. Not yet," her father Danny answered.

"She'll be home at 4, though," her uncle Jesse said cheerfully.

"Its 4:01 though! And I need to show her something!" she whined.

"Well, Steph. We can't do anything about it now can we? What do you have to show her?" Joey stated seriously, something he rarely is.

Steph smiled and started digging through her book bag. "Th—" she started.

_Honk, honk. _The whole family looked up suddenly interested.

"That's D.J.'s car!" Michelle exclaimed as the whole family, except Steph, left the kitchen rushing towards the front door of their San Franciscan home.

"—this," she finished holding up her report card. Silently she laid it on the kitchen counter and turned towards the front door.

"D.J.!" Steph said as she walked towards her big sister.

"Hey Steph! Did you miss me?" D.J. asked as she hugged her younger sister.

"Yeah," Steph said. "Totally!"

"How was college?" Uncle Jesse asked his oldest niece.

"Good. Good," She answered.

"You've just got to tell us all about it now," Aunt Becky said.

They all walked over to the couch leaving Danny to carry the bags.

"Help?" he said buried under the bags.

They all rushed back over and one by one pulled the bags off Danny's arms.

"Sorry Dad!" said D.J. as she got her duffle bag from under Danny's arm.

"That's fine. I'm just so happy you're home!" he said as he gave her a warm hug.

"Okay. Now tell us all about college, Deej," Joey said as he sat down on the couch's armrest.

Steph, still hurt after being ignored in the kitchen, turned her attention towards her sister.

D.J. took a deep breath and started, "Okay. Well first when I got there I got confused with the dorm rooms, but they wouldn't do anything about it so I asked my dorm room…."

"Dad! Where are you?" Steph's yelled from the room she and Michelle shared.

Danny popped his head in and said, "Right here."

"Oh. Good," Steph looked up smiling.

"What do you need sweetheart?"

Steph turned away from what she was doing at her nightstand and held up a piece of paper.

"This," she said as she turned around.

"What is it?" asked Danny as he came into her room.

She gave him the piece of paper and stated, "My report card."

"Okay then," Danny sighed as he sat down on Stephanie's bed. "Let's see how you did."

As he read the report card his expression changed from a straight face, to a hint of a smile, to a full-blown smile.

"Steph!" Danny exclaimed happily. "I am so—"

"DAHHHDUHH—DEEEEYYY!"

Steph looked up at her father and saw his expression change once again into an annoyed face.

"DAD!" she heard her younger sister yell again.

"Help!" Michelle yelled again.

His expression changed once again into a worried one. Danny got up and hurriedly left the room.

Steph slowly got up and put her report card away. "So much for a proud father," she said solemnly and went downstairs into the recording studio to see what the commotion was all about.

"…and then it stopped working!" Michelle said as Steph came into the room.

As soon as she came in she saw the scene. Michelle was sitting on the floor by a pile of records. Some of the record's had tape spilled out of and was everywhere. The whole studio was a wreck. She looked at her Uncle Jesse's face. He was very angry. Aunt Becky was trying to calm him down.

Just then her uncle looked at her. "This is all your fault Steph!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Blame Game

I do not own Full House or its characters. The only thing I do own is this storyline.

Reviewers:

FL twin-Thank you for your comments, I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry that I made you get the wrong idea about the story. The summary was bad. She's not going to be trapped though.

Gilmorgrly44life-I'm sure he will regret it. Thanks for the review.

Penguinsrock12-You'll read about it more in the next chapter. Its kind of rushed, but I wanted to get to the real story instead of detailing the story. I just hate it when there is all the fluff in the story. Don't get me wrong, fluff can be a good thing, but just not in this chapter. Oh btw..i love your username. My friends and I have an inside joke involving penguins. Lol.

Sydcasy-Thank you so much. This is my first fan fiction that means a lot.

Silverstagbeauty-"interesting" that's one of my words too. You'll find out what happens in this chapter.

JustLikeHeaven13-Thank you for the positive encouragement. I'll try to have out Chapter 3 soon.

Chapter 2-The Blame Game

"This is all your fault, Steph!"

The words echoed in her head through that instant of realization: She was being blamed.

"I didn't do anything at all!" She exclaimed. "I was in my room."

"Steph, you were supposed to watch Michelle and the boys. Remember?" Joey reminded her.

Steph stood there, awe stricken as she slowly remembered. It was her job to keep the boys out of the recording studio while her uncle and Joey were busy. Today, they had to go out to buy some more supplies for their tiny studio they use to record songs and do radio shows occasionally. Stephanie had completely forgotten about the kids because first of all the report card situation, and second her friend Gia called and said there was a party that night. She was trying to pick the opportune moment to ask her father for permission to go. It looked like that would be difficult, now.

She realized that everyone was looking at her surprised and awe stricken face. They were waiting for an answer.

She took a deep breath and said softly, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot! I was busy with my own stuff and I forgot."

Uncle Jesse looked at her like he was going to bite her head off. He shouted, "Stephanie! The boys wrecked my studio! You were supposed to watch them! I asked you for one simple task. You wanted to prove you were 'mature', but it looks like you've just proved the opposite! I have to have this out on airwaves tomorrow _night!_ How could you be so stupid? Huh!"

Steph was now angry too. "How come I am _always _blamed for what the boys do? THEY did it! Punish them! They deserve it too." She was now fuming and staring down the group of people in the room. Her dad looked pretty angry as she was saying this.

"Stephanie, you _know_ that Nicky and Alex are only little children. They don't know any better. YOU were responsible for them!" Her father said testily.

"'They don't know any better', huh?" she heard herself say coldly. "Its time that they be taught. What are they in preschool, and they don't know not to completely ruin your studio? Why don't you tell them not to, instead of me having to take care of them. They are old enough to know what is okay and what is a 'no-no'."

She was testing it. She knew it. They were going to explode now. She could feel it.

"So, now you are telling us how to raise our children! You obviously couldn't do it yourself! You can't even pay attention to them for one hour while we are out! We have to do this everyday! 24 hours a day, and 7 days a week." He paused for a second and added, "You know what Steph, this has happened too much! I really need this gig for tomorrow! It was my only chance to make it right! I can't believe how careless you are! I really don't want to even see you right now! Leave! NOW! Get OUT of my studio!"

She stared blankly for a second and then she heard Uncle Jesse yell even louder to leave. She left, and started up the stairs to her room completely crushed and a little afraid. She was never spoken to that way before. How dare he do that too! She couldn't stay in that house for one more second. As she walked into her room she thought about how she knew that they had favorites. She never was loved as much as her sisters. Steph was always just—there. Michelle was the most loved out of all the sisters. She was the baby. Steph never admitted it, but she was always jealous of the special relationship between her and Uncle Jesse. He never loved her like that, but now he didn't even like her! It was so unfair. She had to get away. Just as she entered her room the phone answered. It was Gia.

"Steph! You HAVE to come to the party. Its totally wild!"

She thought about it for a while. She was measuring out the good and the bad. Steph didn't have permission to go, and they wouldn't let her go anyway after that scene in the studio. She should just leave. That will make them sorry. They'll pay.

"Alright! Can you pick me up?"

"Sure," she heard her friend say coolly. "I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Good!" Steph said pleased. She is mature, and she's gonna prove it!

Next Chapter is when Steph goes to her party and gets a little carried away.


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

_Sorry everyone for not updating! I've just been so busy. I also must confess that I was putting this off. I am having a slight case of writer's block. Thank you all for the reviews:_

_tootierulez_

_Phuong_

_Chicagonebananas_

_DarthBane06_

_Lonesome-gumbly_

_Soubi202_

_Sketchy Ghost_

_FL twin_

_Once again, thank you. And I'm so sorry about the late update. I will try to get Chapter 4 out sooner. I was just stuck at Chapter 3. So here it is:_

Chapter 3-The Party 

"Where's the party at?" Stephanie asked her best friend Gia. They were in Gia's car right now with another friend, Jessica.

"It's at Jordan Stern's house," she responded coolly. When she say her friend's worried face she added, "His older brother will be there and watch over the party."

"Oh," Steph answered back. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. Steph wanted to get back at her family for treating her the way they did, but wasn't sure if this was the way. Sneaking out of her house was pretty hard, because Michelle came up to their room and wanted to get ready for bed. But luckily, Steph was able to sneak out while Michelle was brushing her teeth in the bathroom. It was pretty easy. Steph climbed out of her window and down the garden divider thing that they use for flowers on the side of their house. After that, Gia picked her up about a block away from Steph's house. She was glad she did, because her family would hear Gia's car from inside their house. That's why Gia's such a great friend. She knew that the noise would be loud, so she suggested picking her up a block away from her home. Steph hadn't even thought of that.

"We're here," Jessica said as she nudged Steph, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh." Steph was so busy thinking that she didn't notice that they had stopped in front of a large red bricked home. She quickly got out of Gia's small Honda and hurried to catch up to Gia, who was already at the door.

As Steph stepped inside the large doorway, all her doubts about going to the party quickly disappeared. She looked around and saw lots of teenagers partying. Steph didn't know half of them, but she didn't care. The stereo was playing her favorite song so she stepped into the living room/dance floor and started to dance.

She was having so much fun too. Steph talked to lots of people. She was dancing to another good song when she saw him. The cutest guy, in her opinion, in the school: Chris Hammer. Steph had a major crush on him. She dreamt about him all the time, and her dreams were wonderful! She would dream that he was dancing with her at one of her school dances and as they were dancing, he would lean in and start to kiss her---. She would always wake up before he actually did, but it was still a great dream. The only person she had ever told her true feelings to was Gia. Gia understood because she once went out on a date with Chris. She claims that she really didn't even like him at all on the date. She said that all he wanted to talk about was his baseball collection, but Steph knew that Gia was trying to talk Steph out of asking him out. Steph wasn't quite sure why though. Gia wasn't dating him anymore, right? So what was the problem? Steph had decided to like Chris anyway. In fact, as she was thinking, she decided to go talk to Chris. But before Steph could get a step close to Chris, she saw Gia. She was talking with Chris and flipping her hair. _Is Gia flirting? _Steph asked herself. _Why would Gia be flirting? She told me that she didn't like Chris._ As she was pondering this she saw Gia lean in and kiss Chris. Steph stopped dead. She couldn't believe it. Her own best friend would hurt her like that. Steph hated Gia at that point. She wanted to kill her. Gia suddenly turned her head slowly towards Steph, because she felt like someone was watching her. She saw that Steph was starring at her. Gia realized what she was doing at that point. She was kissing Steph's crush, Chris. Gia quickly stepped away from Chris and tried to reach Steph but the crowd was too thick. Steph took that opportunity to rush out of the party. She ran. She fled. She didn't know what she would do, but she raced out of the door and down the driveway and stopped at the street. Steph heard Gia yell Steph's name from the doorway as she raced outside. Steph turned around and looked at her for a second, tears running down her face, and then sharply turn her head and ran out into the street. She then heard a loud blaring. She couldn't figure out at first what it was, but then she saw the headlights and turned her head to the left and saw the car plunge at her.

I went back to fix the errors. I was in a big hurry to get this out, that I didn't even pay attention. I must thank the reviewer who pointed out my mistakes. I didn't catch a few of them. I'm going to start Chapter 4 as soon as I'm done uploading this. Thanks again-Katie (wuteva4eva456)


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

Thanks for the reviews. If there are any more mistakes, please tell me! Thanks!

-Katie

Chapter 4-Aftermath

She didn't see it coming until it hit her. All Stephanie Tanner felt was pain. She was hurt by what Gia did, but this was much worse. A small Ford truck hit her. She wasn't sure if they saw her coming or what. All she knew was that they drove away leaving Steph in the street, bleeding.

"Steph!" she heard Gia yell as she was running towards the street. "Oh my God! Can you hear me Steph? Are you alright?"

Steph wanted to answer, but the pain was incredibly strong. She could hear every thing that was being said. She wasn't dead—yet. Steph felt like dying. She still hated Gia. Steph felt like her life was going to be over.

"Omigosh," Gia exclaimed again. "Steph, you're bleeding a lot."

It was true. She was bleeding a lot. She realized that her head was bleeding. She tried getting up and touching her head, but she couldn't. It was like her body wouldn't let her move. Omigosh! Am I going to be paralyzed?

Steph was so scared. All she wanted was her family. Her dad, D.J., Michelle, Nicky, Alex, Joey, Aunt Becky….and Uncle Jesse. More then anyone, she wanted her mom. But she knew that was impossible. Her mother was dead. Nevertheless, she still wanted her.

"Steph," she heard Gia say again. "I'm going to call 911. Okay? I'm going to get help. Just don't move! What ever you do, don't move. Okay?"

Steph just starred at her. She couldn't reply. She just laid there. Gia understood so she ran towards Jordan Stern's house. Gia was really upset. She told every person she passed that Steph was hit by a car and they needed an ambulance. Jordan was pretty upset about this, because his parents didn't know about the party. Jordan's brother, however, called 911 for Gia. He understood that Steph needed help. As Jordan's brother was doing this, Gia and a few other party guests ran outside to help Steph. Some just went outside to see what was happening. Some went out just to make sure that she wasn't dead. Some didn't even care and continued to party. Chris Hammer was one of those people who didn't even care and stayed inside to party.

Everyone stood around Steph and starred at her. Some asked Gia questions. It was very exciting for them. But Steph was in so much pain at that point. She realized that she had cracked a rib and her spine was messed up. She went against Gia's orders and felt and moved around. She wanted to know what she was up against. She could move her arms now, but not her legs. She was in so much pain that she screamed out. She could hear the distant screams of the ambulance. Steph continued to cry out. She cried for everything from her mother to her dog, Comet. What had Steph done to deserve this? It hit her then. This was Karma coming back and biting her in the butt. She snuck out of her home and lied to her family. Steph was in such misery that she yelled out again. The ambulance was near, but she couldn't see it. She was feeling very woozy. She felt like she was going to pass out. She tried to look for Gia, but she couldn't see anything. She was just so tired. Steph slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

Short chapter, I know. I wanted to get some fluff in and explain the story. Thanks for all the reviews. I thought I uploaded this before I left for a trip to see my brother, but I guess I didn't. Oh well. Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Thanks to all the reviewers:

Soubi202

Gilmoregrly4life

Puppycat

Tootierulez

JustLikeHeaven13

Dybdahl

I really do appreciate it. I know some people don't like criticism, but I think it can be really useful. Don't be afraid to criticize this story. I need all the help I can get if I want to become a writer. If I honestly have no talent, I'd like to know. I just want to make sure that I'm not putting in wasted effort on something I'm not good at. –Katie (wuteva4eva456)


	5. Chapter 5:The News

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad to hear that you guys like this story! Wow! I can't believe how well this story is being received. I've gotten 1047 hits, 7 favorites, and 12 story alerts. That may not be much to some who have been writing for a while, but it means a lot to me! This is my first fan fiction, so it means a lot.

Puppycat-I'd really like to tell you, but I don't want to spoil it! Thanks so much for saying I'm a good writer! That really means a lot. I've never been excellent at anything before. I'll try not to let it go to my head! BTW…thanks for adding my story to your favorites list. That means a lot. Continue to read and review my story.

Soubi202-Thanks! Making people cry was NOT my goal but I'm glad that you like this story! By the way…I saw that you added my story to your favorites! Thanks so much for that. Yeah, I noticed my spelling of "starred". I'm a horrible speller; just ask any of my friends. I rely on spell and grammar check for a lot of my story, but don't tell anyone! Especially lonesome-gumby! I got so much praise from lonesome-gumby about my grammar, that I'm sure that I won't be held high on a pedestal anymore. Ha ha. Listen to be babble on about not telling anyone! They can just read it on here. I'm such a dumb blonde. Oh well. Please continue your quest in correcting me. Listen to me! I sound so stupid. "Continue your quest." I'm such a dork.

Chicagonebananas-Thank you for all your praise. After I saw your review, I went through and reread my chapter. You're right. I never really used her full name. I'm just so used to saying Steph all the time. I have a friend named Stephanie and she HATES being called by her full name. So we call her Steph all the time. I'll really try to work on that. I didn't do it so much in the earlier chapters, but now that I'm getting into the story, I do it all the time. Well, anyway…. thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you enjoy the story. Feel free to suggest anything any time.

Tootierulez-Thanks for the review. I really don't know why I made the kids the way I did. Just for the sake of the story I guess. Anyway….Thanks for the review!

XOLOVEMEOX-Thanks for your praise! I'm glad you like the story. Keep on reading!

Ihavealife2uknow-Thanks for the praise! I know that Stephanie was represented (on the show) as just an extra kid so I wanted to make it known that she is her own person and she is just as important as Michelle.

Hermione-Hermyown-Thanks for the praise. Wow, I didn't know I was doing all that! I've been having trouble sleeping for the past few months, so to try to make myself go to sleep, I would make up stories. This was one of the stories. I didn't know that it was this good! It wasn't my goal to make people cry though, but I'm glad my story has that sort of impact. Its good to know that people think I'm a good writer, considering I'm only fifteen years old.

Thanks again for all the reviews. It means a lot to me!

I don't think that this chapter will be as good, but you tell me. It seems a little off I think, but what do I know!

Here is chapter 5:

Chapter 5: The News

RING, RING, RING, RIINNNGGG!

The blaring of the phone woke up Danny Tanner. He blindly reached over to his phone on his nightstand.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Mr. Tanner?" the voice on the phone asked.

"Yes, this is him," Danny said as he looked over at the clock. _12:34 AM. _He thought. _What does someone want in the middle of the night?_

"This is Nurse Williams," the voice said. "Your daughter, Stephanie, has been involved in a hit and run accident. We have her here at the San Francisco General Hospital and she is about to go into surgery. We wanted to let you know."

"Oh my god!" Danny cried as he sprung straight up in his bed. "I'll be right there!"

Danny frantically hung up the phone and pulled on a different shirt and pants. He then put on his shoes and socks and began to wake up everyone. He first went to Joey's

room--the closest to his.

"Joey!" Danny cried as he ran into the small room.

"What? What's going on?" Joey asked as he looked at his clock by his bed. "Danny, its 12:39 in the morning. What is going on?"

"Its Steph," Danny answered quickly as he went to Joey's bed. "Joey, she's been in an accident." Danny looked at Joey's shocked face and then watched Joey jolt up and get his clothes on.

"I'll go tell the girls and get them ready. You tell Jesse and Becky," Joey said in response to the news.

"Alright," Danny answered as he left the room and went up to Jesse and Rebecca's apartment. It was really an attic, but they remodeled it a couple of years ago to make a living space for Jesse and his new family.

Danny knocked on the door and waited. He then knocked again and heard a noise that he thought was from Jesse getting up. He waited as Jesse slowly opened the door. He looked very tired and silly with his hair sticking up.

"What?" Jesse demanded as he looked at his brother-in-law angrily.

Danny went passed Jesse and walked in the room and up the steps into their main room.

"Jesse, Becky," Danny said as he looked from his brother-in-law to his co-worker. "Steph, she…was in an accident. Its not good."

Danny looked at Jesse's face. First it went to anger, then to surprise, then to a glum look, and then to a sorrowful look. He was totally shocked. Jesse was still very angry with Stephanie for not paying attention to his children, but now he regretted everything. He remembered his angry words:

"I can't believe how careless you are! I really don't want to even see you right now! Leave! NOW! Get OUT of my studio!"

He felt like he had just been socked in the stomach. He was horrified at how cruel he was to her. He suddenly felt guilty about everything. Jesse was so upset.

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked sorrowfully knowing that Danny would never lie about this.

"Yes," Danny replied slowly. Then he quietly added, "I'm positive."

"What is being done for her?" Becky asked Danny.

"I don't know. All I know is that she is going into surgery."

They all looked solemnly at the floor. Danny then said, "I have to leave now."

"I'm going with you Danny," Jesse said quickly.

Danny looked at him and said, "Are you sure, Jesse?"

"Yes. She is my niece and I want to see her and to t-tell her how…." He paused for a second and then completed, "how sorry I am."

Danny looked at him and motioned for him to come along. Jesse glanced at Becky and gave her a pleading look for her to stay behind. She nodded as if to say that she would stay here and wait. Jesse then turned and followed Danny down the stairs and out to their family room where they met Joey and the girls. D. J. was on the verge of tears as she was tightly hugging a sobbing Michelle. Joey looked blank. He was just standing there looking as if he didn't know what to do next. Danny directed them to the door and went out to the street where their cars where. They got into the car and drove towards the San Francisco General Hospital.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hospital

**I'm so sorry for the long delay. My seventeen-year-old cousin died last Wednesday and I went out of town for his funeral. Since I generally don't write on weekdays, I waited until the weekend to start up the story again. I'm sorry for making everyone wait, but it's been a very hectic week. Thanks again for all the reviews. They really make my day, especially after this huge blow to my family.**

Chapter 6: The Hospital

Stephanie Tanner slowly woke up to find herself in a white room. At first she wasn't sure where she was. It slowly hit her—she was in the hospital. She was laying flat on her back with tubes holding her down. She tried to reach up and pull them off, but she couldn't. She franticly tried to feel something—anything. She couldn't feel. She was completely numb. Stephanie cried out for someone to help her. She was so scared. She wanted her father, but he wasn't there.

"Daddy!" she cried. "Dad, where are you?"

Just then, the nurse came into the small room and tried to calm Stephanie down. She had a hard time trying to do so though. The nurse then decided to give Stephanie something to make her go to sleep. As Stephanie was crying, she watched the nurse pick up a small glass bottle and inject the syringe into it. Steph watched the liquid swiftly come up into the syringe tube as she whimpered softly. She then watched the nurse pull out the syringe and approach one of the tubes that was in her arm. The nurse swiftly put the syringe into the tube and ejected the liquid into the tube. Steph then felt woozy and fell into another deep sleep.

"Shhhh!" Joey gestured as he tried to shush the gang. They were all closely packed into the small room. Everyone felt very nervous and tense.

Stephanie slowly stirred and looked around at first. She slowly turned her pale face towards her father. He then looked at Stephanie. He looked like he had been crying. He then mustered a small smile and got up from his chair in the corner and walked over to Stephanie.

"Steph," he sighed as he reached her. Danny reached for Stephanie's hand and took it in his big, loving hands. Steph was so glad for this that she felt like she was going to explode with emotion. She then remembered why she was there. She gulped silently and turned her face downward and softly murmured, "Dad, I'm so sorry. I never should have left the house. I'm sorry that I disappointed you."

"Steph, its alright. I'm not mad at you. Right now I'm just worried about you getting better."

"Am I alright?" she asked franticly looking up towards her father's solemn face.

"Steph, just calm down. You've only been here since last night. The doctors aren't entirely sure what is wrong with you, but they are trying. I'm sure you'll be fine though," he said slowly. He then mustered another small smile and turned towards Jesse. "I think someone has something to say to you."

Jesse came close to Stephanie and looked at her silently and lovingly into her eyes. Steph could tell that he too had been crying. He slowly took a deep breath and knelt beside Stephanie's white bed that had piles of blankets on it. The doctors had taken some of the tubes away, but there were still a lot left.

"Steph, I don't know what to say to you," Jesse said slowly and willfully. "All I do know is that I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. I love you with all of my heart. I love all of you girls with my whole heart. It's just that I've been very stressed these days, and yesterday was especially stressful. I'm just so sorry that this had to happen to you. I don't want to lose someone else like I lost your…." He stopped before he could finish. It hurt him to admit that Steph could die just like his sister, Pam, did.

Stephanie saw how much this was hurting him. She reached out and took his hand and said to him, "Uncle Jesse, I forgive you. You weren't the only one who did something wrong. Everybody makes mistakes. I made the biggest one, by running out into the street. That is just about the dumbest things I have ever done. It's alright though. I'm alright. So don't cry. I'm going to be fine," she slowly looked at her sisters and smiled. "You can all go home if you'd like. I'm going to be alright and I bet I'll be out of the hospital by the end of the week! I'll bet you that I will. You just wait and see. I'll be as good as new once I get out and then you'll go back to being pestered by me!"

She watched everyone lightly chuckle as she laughed a little to her own joke herself.

"I'm going to say to you what you always say to Kimmy: 'Go home!'"

She then heard a few protests but in the end. Her father was the only one who stayed. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to be with her. He knew that she was dying. But he couldn't bring himself to tell everyone. He knew that deep down; Stephanie really knew that she was going to die. Danny softly whimpered in his vigil chair for the rest of the night.

**I shed a few tears as I was writing this. I think it was a bit too soon to be writing about death after my cousin died, but I really wanted to get this updated. So here it is. Tell me how you liked it by reviewing my story.**

**-Katie**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Gabrielle

Thanks everyone for the prayers. My family is doing better, but we are all still very sad. For those of you who asked, my cousin died of injuries from a rodeo accident.

Here is the story:

Chapter 7: Meeting Gabrielle

Later in that week, Stephanie had progressively gotten worse. The doctor told Steph that she couldn't get out of bed because they still hadn't fixed her broken rib. He didn't want to perform surgery because he was afraid that there would be major complications since she was still in a very serious state. But Stephanie defied the doctor's orders and carefully got out of bed and wheeled herself to the kid's playroom.

When she got there, she saw another girl about her age. The girl had long brown hair that looked like it was thinning. She looked very pale. Stephanie thought that she looked sad, so she wheeled herself over there to see if she could cheer her up.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie," she told the girl.

The girl looked up at her hauntingly. Stephanie saw the girls light brown eyes grow huge as the girl looked up at her from her painting.

The girl then spoke hesitantly, "I'm G-Gabrielle."

Steph gave her a huge smile and looked at her large, but tidy painting. She saw a nice red brick house with a porch swing. Stephanie then looked closer and saw a petite brunette with a tiny kitten in her arms. Steph realized that it was Gabrielle.

"Is that your house?" she softly asked Gabrielle.

"Y-Yes," she said shakily. She then pointed to the small, white kitten and said, "That's my cat, Marshmallow."

Stephanie smiled at Gabrielle, "You are really good at drawing. I'm not too good at it."

Gabrielle looked up at Steph and gave her the first real smile that Stephanie had seen.

"I could teach you if you'd like," she said trying to hide her excitement. Steph had a feeling that this was the first real excitement that Gabrielle had had in a while.

"Thanks! That would be great Gabrielle."

"You can call me Gabby if you'd like," she said softly as she tore the paper off her easel and replaced it with a brand new sheet of paper.

Gabby then gave Stephanie a small brush and gave her a RoseArt paint set.

They then proceeded to work on a new painting for Stephanie.

**I know, this is short, but I wanted to have a whole chapter devoted to this. Once again, thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot.**

**-Katie**


	8. Chapter 8: Falling

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I've been procrastinating, but now since it is summer, I'll try to update more. I've also been writing another story, but I finally broke down and decided to write the next chapter of this story. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but most likely I'll write a couple more. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 8:

Later that day, after having a lot of fun painting with Gabby, Stephanie wheeled herself back to her room. She was praying that her family hadn't visited her while she was painting. She was having so much fun that she completely forgot that she wasn't supposed to be active. Stephanie really didn't care though. She had just done something way better then lying in her room all day.

As Stephanie was wheeling herself to her room she saw her uncle. He looked relieved when he saw her wheeling herself towards him.

"Steph! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Uncle Jesse exclaimed as he walked towards the now pale looking blonde.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse, but I was in the children's room painting all day."

"Steph, you know what the doctor said. He told you that you should be in bed. You don't want to do more harm to your body," he said trying hard to stay calm.

Steph looked down ashamed. Jesse saw this and calmly said, "Steph, I just don't want to go through this again. I love you so much and I don't want to see you hurt any worse."

"I know Uncle Jesse, but I just couldn't stay cooped up in that hospital room any longer," she replied still looking down at her paint stained hands. "I'm really sorry."

Jesse kneeled down and gave her a hug and told her that it was alright. He then slowly wheeled Stephanie back to her room. She found her family waiting for her their. Danny looked relieved when he saw his daughter and Jesse.

"Where have you been, sweetheart? We've been looking for you all over the place!" Danny said as he gave her a tender hug.

"I'm sorry that I had everyone so worried. I just couldn't stay cooped up forever, so I went to the children's playroom," she replied softly.

It was silent for a while until the doctor came back in and told her family that visiting hours were up. She said good-bye to her family as an orderly helped her back into her hospital bed. The orderly got her comfortable and hooked her to a new IV.

"You should try to get some rest now, okay?" the orderly told her. He then left Steph all alone. She felt so lonely and lost. She began to think about Gabrielle. Why was she in the hospital? She really wanted to know. She decided to get out of bed again to find Gabby. She wanted to see how she was doing. She grabbed her IV rod and rolled it with her as she left her room. Steph went down to the children's room again to see if Gabrielle was there. When Stephanie got in there she saw that nobody was in there. She then turned around and started to leave when she heard a small voice.

"You couldn't sleep?" the voice asked. Stephanie realized that it was Gabby. She was crouched in the corner with a novel in her small, thin hands.

Stephanie tenderly walked over to Gabrielle as she got up. "No, I couldn't sleep," Steph replied.

"Neither could I," she said as she went to the easel. "You want to paint with me?"

"Sure," Steph responded as she picked up a brush from the small table. She then limped over to a nearby easel and started to paint.

"Why are in the hospital?" she asked Gabrielle hoping that she wouldn't be offended by the question.

Gabrielle sadly looked up and looked at Stephanie's still bruised face. Stephanie immediately regretted asking Gabby that, so she slowly said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." Stephanie slowly got up and started to leave.

"No," she heard Gabrielle say. "I don't want you to leave. Please don't leave me! I don't like to be alone." Stephanie immediately stopped. She looked at Gabby's tear stained face. She didn't want her to be so sad, so she turned around and walked back.

"The truth is," she heard Gabby say softly. "I have leukemia. I've stopped responding to treatment for months now. They don't think I will live past my 15th birthday." Gabrielle broke down and crouched into a little ball on the floor. Stephanie slowly walked over to her, knelt down, and held her as she sobbed. She wasn't sure what to do. She just felt so horrible and so useless. Her friend was hurting and there wasn't anything she could do about it. After about 10 minutes of crying together, Gabrielle sat up and wiped her tears away. She then looked up at Stephanie and said, "Why are you in the hospital?"

"I was hit by a car," she responded coolly. Compared to Gabrielle, her problems were so small.

"Oh wow. You looked beat up, but I assumed that you were in a car accident. I didn't know you were ran over by the car." Stephanie laughed a little at Gabby's joke.

"Yeah, I still don't believe it either," she responded.

They both sat in silence for a bit. Finally, Gabrielle stood up and said to Steph, "I think I better go. If I'm gone for too long, the nurse on duty will get mad."

"Okay," Steph responded. Gabrielle looked at her and said goodbye as she left the room.

Just after she left, Stephanie started to feel sharp pains in her abdimant. She fell down onto the cold tile flood and started to cry out in pain. She felt as if her chest was on fire. She slowly got up and tried to get to the door. Stephanie limped over there, but she couldn't reach the doorway. She desperately tried to hold onto her IV rod, but her hands were so sweaty that they kept slipping. As she was grabbing the IV, both hands slipped and she fell to the ground with a heavy thud. She landed on her head. Everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9: The Two Doors

A/N: Sorry everyone for the LONG, LONG hiatus. I was busy writing other stories and I sort of forgot about this one. If you can't tell, I love writing drama fics, so it's not like it pains me to write about death. I've been thinking about my cousin more and more these past few months and his death is really starting to effect me, but I'm not dwelling on it. He's in a better place and I'm just trying to let it go. Thanks for all the support! It means a lot. Here's the next chapter:

Chapter 9: The Doors

"Stephanie? Stephanie, are you awake?" Stephanie awake with a start. She looked around and everything was white. She felt so light and airy.

"Stephanie, sweetie?" a voice said on her right. Stephanie looked over and saw a beautiful, blonde woman in her late 20's kneeling beside her.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked the woman shyly. Steph looked at the woman more closely. Her hair was long and blonde, like Steph's. Her eyes were a deep blue that seemed like an ocean. She looked to be fairly tall, and petite. Suddenly Stephanie remembered who she was.

"Mom?" she asked barely above a whisper. The woman smiled and nodded. Stephanie flung herself at her mother and embraced her. Her mother was smaller than she remembered. When Stephanie was 5, she remembered her mother being so much bigger than her. Now, Stephanie was about her size.

"I can't believe it's you, Mom!"

Pam smiled at her daughter. She had grown so much. "Sweetie, I've missed you so much! But I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Stephanie again looked around. The room she was in was completely white. It was whiter than the hospital room she was in. It was whiter than fresh snow. She looked at her mother. She was wearing a long sleeved, white dress. Stephanie then looked down at her own clothes. She was still wearing her hospital gown and robe, but she did notice that her gown was stained with blood. _What am I doing here, and why is my mom here too?_ She asked herself. _Am I in heaven?_ Stephanie again looked up at her mother questionably. Her mother nodded slowly as if she knew what Steph was thinking. The fourteen year old gasped. _I can't be dead! I'm only 14! I just can't be dead!_

"Stephanie," her mother said gently. "You aren't dead, sweetheart. You are just a sleep."

"What? Why? Why am I here, mom?" Stephanie demanded.

"Sweetie," her mother said as she slowly got up. She grabbed Stephanie's hand and led her towards the door. "I have brought you here to show you something."

Stephanie grew curious. What did her mother want her to see? It had to be important, because Pam was tugging on her like a child on Christmas morning. Stephanie followed her mother down a long white hallway. Pam stopped at a door on the left, and opened it.

"Stephanie, I have brought you here because I know you have been feeling left out lately. You feel like you are the black sheep in the family, but I wanted to show you what life would be like with out you. This is the first door of two, and I'll let you decide which you will chose." Stephanie looked at her mother full of confusion as she led her through the door.

Suddenly the standard, white room turned into Stephanie's kitchen. She saw the whole gang sitting around the table, only they all looked much older. Her father, a man who was into his late 30's, was now a 50-year-old man. Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky looked like they were about in their mid-40's. Nicky and Alex looked to be like they were 11 or 12. D.J. looked to be in her late 20's. Finally, Joey looked to be a tired 50-year-old. Joey looked like he hadn't smiled in a long time. Michelle and Comet were nowhere to be found.

"Mom? Why do they all look so sad? And where is Michelle and Comet?"

Pam smiled and put her finger to her lips, motioning for quiet.

Stephanie turned towards the scene again. Michelle had just walked in; at least Steph thought it was Michelle. Michelle looked completely different. She looked to be about 16 years old. Her hair was dyed black and she was wearing a skimpy skirt and a short sleeve shirt that was skin tight and ended right above her pierced belly button. _So much for 'Sweet Little Michelle,'_ Stephanie thought astonished.

"Hi Michelle," Jesse said to his niece calmly. Everyone, except for Danny, greeted her.

"Mom, why didn't dad say anything to Michelle?"

Pam smiled at her daughter. "After you died, Steph, Michelle became moody and antisocial. By the time she got into her teens, Michelle became…well…very promiscuous and she started dressing like she is now. Your father disapproved of this, and he threatened to kick her out unless she changed her attitude and her wardrobe. Michelle refused and she emancipated herself from your father and she moved in with a friend."

Stephanie gasped, "Wow! I never thought Michelle would be like that just because of me!"

Pam again smiled gently, "You underestimate the love people have for you."

Stephanie again turned to the scene in front of her. Michelle had joined everyone at the table. Jesse then spoke up.

"Thank you for coming, Michelle, D.J., and Joey," Jesse said.

Steph was confused. She knew that Michelle and D.J. had moved out, but she didn't know Joey did, also.

"Joey moved out about 2 years after you died, Steph. He said that the memories and the sadness had overcome him," Pam told her daughter.

Stephanie nodded and watched the scene. Jesse started talking again. "I wanted everyone to come here because as you all know, it is the anniversary of the day Stephanie died. I wish we could have all come together for a happier occasion, but I'm glad either way."

"Mom? Why do they get together after I die? We never did that for you," Stephanie asked her mother questionably.

Pam chuckled and said, "Steph, sweetie. You all did get together after I died, remember? Uncle Jesse and Joey moved in after I died. But after you died, Uncle Jesse, Aunt Becky, and the boys moved down the street. D.J. went to college, and Joey and Michelle moved away a couple of years later. Your father was left alone in the house."

Stephanie sadly looked away. She hated that her father was alone. She wanted to just go and hug him, but she couldn't.

Joey then started talking. "I'm happy to be here. My job at the factory is going good. I just wish that I wouldn't see so many people get hurt everyday. Last week, a man got his arm caught in one of the machines. They had to amputate it."

"Oh. I'm sorry Joey," D.J. told him comfortably. "My job is going good. Little Nina wishes that I would stay at home more, but I can't help it. Steve's company isn't doing so well, so I've had to work more and more."

Stephanie looked back at her mom. "D.J. married Steve?"

"Yes," Pam replied. "They have a son, Peter Daniel Hale, and a daughter, Nina Stephanie Hale."

"Stephanie?" she asked.

"Yes," her mother replied. "They wanted to have her first name Stephanie, but Steve thought it would be too painful."

Stephanie nodded and turned her attention back to the scene.

Michelle started speaking. "Everything is going good at my friend, Haley's house. We got a new T.V. the other day. It has cable and everything."

"That's good, Michelle," Becky said. "I'm glad everything is going good for you. How are you doing Danny?"

Just then Danny broke down crying. "I miss her so much! I've lost all of my daughters in that one night! I should have watched her more carefully! I shouldn't of let her sneak out! It's all my fault."

Stephanie glanced at her mother. Pam motioned for her to turn around and continue watching.

Jesse leaned over to embrace Danny. "It's not your fault Danny! It's mine! I shouldn't have yelled at her. It's my fault."

Michelle jumped in then. "Oh no! You can't take all the blame! It was my fault that Uncle Jesse got mad at her! I wasn't paying attention to Nicky and Alex. I should have been yelled at, not her."

Nicky and Alex then started, "What? No, it was our fault for messing up Dad's studio. We should have been yelled at!"

"Enough!" Stephanie yelled at her family. "It was my fault, everyone! It was my fault! I ran off and snuck out! I ran out in front of that car! It's all my fault! You can't blame yourselves for it!"

Stephanie continued yelling at her family, who seemed unfazed by Steph's yelling. She felt herself slip away from the scene. She slipped past her mother who mouthed that she loved her. She then saw Gabrielle, smiling at her. Gabby was dressed in white and she had a paintbrush in her hand. Gabrielle then handed the paintbrush to Stephanie and she left. Steph continued to yell out, but no one could hear her.

"Mom! Gabrielle? Make them understand! It's my fault! I did it! It's my fault!"

"Steph! Stephanie! Wake up! Wake up, Steph!" a voice yelled at her. Suddenly, Stephanie jolted up. She saw her family standing around her bed. She looked around frantically.

"Where's mom! What happened?" she yelled out. She saw that she was in her bedroom. Stephanie glanced down and saw that she was wearing the outfit that she had on the day she was hit by the car. She let out a deep sigh. "It was just a dream!" she exclaimed. Her family looked at her like she was crazy. Stephanie glanced around. She particularly picked out Michelle.

"Michelle! You're not a goth! Joey! You're smiling! D.J.! You're still you, and your not married to Steve! Dad! Thank God you aren't alone! Uncle Jesse you aren't old! Oh I'm so glad this didn't turn out like I had dreamt it would!" The whole gang looked at her like she was completely nuts.

"Steph, what on earth are you talking about?" her dad asked. "And why were you yelling for your mother and for someone named Gabrielle?"

"It was just a dream, Dad. It was just a dream," Stephanie sighed and slowly got up. As she got up, she saw a small paintbrush lying on her bed. Suddenly she understood that she had been given a second chance. She had chosen the second door.

A/N: I hope you all liked it! My arm hurts. LOL that was pretty random.


End file.
